Question: Luis bought a new sweater at the store when they were having a $20\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the sweater was $$16$, how much did Luis pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$16$ $\times$ $20\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $20\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{20}{100}$ which is also equal to $20 \div 100$ $20 \div 100 = 0.20$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.20$ $\times$ $$16$ $ = $ $$3.20$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Luis paid. $$16$ $-$ $$3.20$ $ = $ $$12.80$ Luis paid $$12.80$ for the sweater.